1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to navigation systems and in particular to a global positioning system and dead reckoning (GPS&DR) integrated navigation system.
2. Description of Prior Art
A global positioning system (GPS) has been widely applied for vehicle navigation to provide an absolute position of a vehicle according to satellite signals since the GPS has the advantages of having global reach and having relatively high precision. However, it may be impossible to realize continuous navigation by the GPS in an urban area where satellite signals are obstructed by tall buildings, trees, tunnels, or the satellite signals are disturbed seriously, etc.
A dead reckoning (DR) navigation system, mainly composed of localization sensors (e.g., gyroscope, milemeter, etc.), is a self-contained, autonomous and high sampling rate navigation system. However, since the current absolute position of a vehicle is determined by adding a relative displacement calculated currently to a previous absolute positioning point in the DR navigation system, the error of the DR navigation system can accumulate with time.